Brush cutting presents a special problem for a cutting tool. Brush, such as contemplated herein, is comprised of small weedly or willowy stems including grass and similar stems up to 1/2 inch diameter, as well as the more rigid stems that can include small trees up to five inches in diameter. Cutting tools designed specifically for larger rigid stems are designed to bite into and tear out wood chips. They rely on the rigidity of the material being cut. Such tooth types are not suitable for cutting the weedy or willowly brush materials. These materials simply bounce on the outer projections of the blade because they are devoid of the rigidity to allow the biting or digging in actions.
A number of tooth configurations have been tried without success. A circular saw blade with slitter teeth will pinch-bind when cutting larger stems due to the narrow kerf that is generated. A hooded cutter becomes too aggressive and jams. A slitter tooth is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,504 issued Feb. 18, 1975, to Claesson et al.